


Welcome back to Prison Town

by Taylor_J



Category: Welcome to prison town
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Monstergirl X human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_J/pseuds/Taylor_J
Summary: Story of Akari and Mary 4 years after the end of the official story.





	Welcome back to Prison Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have made a fanfic but the original story was so touching to me that I wanted to give it a happy and substantial ending. Its pretty short so I will probably work on it again or just do a story that continues from where this leaves off. If you haven't read Welcome to Prison Town I recommend it.

Its been 9 years since i fell asleep on that train and ended up going to prison in another world. It was there that I met her, the love of my life, Mary. I was forced to leave her there when my prison sentence was up, and when I woke up on the train it was like nothing had ever happened. I ended up living my life in a pretty normal way. I graduated, got a job, started living on my own, became a member of society. The one thing I never did was fall in love. To me, no one could replace Mary. Our time together was so short, but that wasn't the end. It was only a few years ago that on my way home from work I saw her, I saw Mary. We can only be together for a short time on Halloween night, but its what I look forward to the most every year. Once a year I can see her face, kiss her lips, and hold her close.

Tomorrow is Halloween and as has become tradition once work ends I need to prepare. I always take Halloween off so the night before I have to do what I can. I’ve overheard the juniors talking about me never working Halloween. My boss doesn’t seem to mind, I suppose it would be mysterious to others though.

“Sakuragi? Hey Sakuragi you listening?”

“Ah.” Boss looks upset, I guess I was too caught up in work to notice him come in.

“It’s a good thing you are so focused on work Sakuragi but you need to listen when people are talking to you.”

“Ah sorry I was distracted, is something wrong?”

"I suppose you could say that. You messed up on paperwork, again. Look I know you take Halloween off but I need you to come in tomorrow to fix this.”

Wait what, I can't do that it’s my only chance to see Mary. “S-sorry but I have plans I can’t really back out of, can it wait till monday?” The look on his face says no.

“Hmmm, look Sakuragi, I know you have plans with your husband or whatever but you have to take responsibility for your mistakes. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Even as he walks away there isn’t much I can say. I need to figure something out. I wish I could see her face right now. A husband or whatever huh. I guess thats what most people would think when they see a woman with two rings on her finger. I guess in a way they aren’t wrong, but I bet they would be surprised to see who has the other rings for the sets. I need to finish what I can tonight even if I have to stay late, who knows maybe I can get enough done I can still have tomorrow off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been almost 40 years since I met her and we first started living together for a time. She left before I did and it seems like ever since I have been hunting a way to be with her, if even for a moment. 16 years ago I finally found it. I traveled so far, met and asked so many people. Finally I found a professor who showed me a way to see her. When conditions are met just right a door opens up and for one night I can go visit Japan. It’s a good thing I have this immortal body because then I can search for more doors to lead me to her. But even if I’m immortal she still ages a year everytime I see her. The professor has helped me look for so long and now I have it, a way we can be together. But, the only way is if she gives up everything and comes here. I can’t just do that to her. Even if my life has been at a standstill she has lived hers. I’m sure she has a life that she wouldn’t want to just abandon. 

Its only a few hours before before the door to her world opens. I can’t help but feel afraid. A year is a long time to be apart, what if she doesn’t want to come see me anymore. What if she can’t, if she is in the hospital or worse. I shake my head to try and get rid of these thoughts but they are persistent. I live to find her, but that doesn’t mean she live to be found. The marble in my hand is cold to the touch. Who would have thought all it takes is something as small as this to reverse a door. She would have to leave every time Halloween comes and go back to her world, to the life she would have to leave behind. I carefully stow the marble in my bag. Time to question myself is up. Time to see her.

Before I even get the chance to get used to the darkness on the other side of the door I’m back to an unfamiliar world. Her world. By now I’ve memorized the path to the park that we meet up at, but when I get there something is wrong. Where is she? I walk around the park a bit but I can’t find her. I was right, she doesn’t want to see me anymore. That or she is gone and I’m not sure what is worse. All I can do is slump on a bench and cry. 

“Why? Why didn’t you come this time? I finally found it, a way for us to be together again. I’m sorry it took me so long. I’m sorry you had to wait so long. Why wasn’t I faster, more diligent in looking? Please some back so I can take you away with me, so we can live together forever. Akari, please show up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I hit the alarm to wake up I can’t find the energy to get out of bed. I didn’t manage to get all my work done yesterday let alone what i messed up the day before. What do I do? The clock shows 6am, if I get to work early and work through lunch I should be able to make it. Mary can’t even come till night anyway. I can do this. I can take care of work and see Mary, I just have to work hard.

Or so I thought. It seems like this mountain of paperwork is never ending. To make matters worse it looks like I made a few mistakes yesterday as I was trying to get through as much as I could. I’ve been at this for about 6 hours already. I don’t even need to look up to know my boss is watching me like a hawk. I always make mistakes. As a kid, as a teenager, as an adult. I messed up so much even when I was in the other world prison. It’s been a while since I’ve thought of them. I wonder if everyone is still together even after they got released. Something tells me Chesha is still there. I wish there was a way to everyone again.

A glance at the clock makes my heart stop. 21:15. I’m late! I’m beyond late. I have to get there quick. I grab my bag and pull on my coat getting my boss’ attention.

“Hey, where do you think you are going, you still have work to do!”

“Sorry sir but I’m super late. I have to go now.”

His fist slamming on the desk gives me a start. Turning I can see how serious his eyes look.

“You think you can just make a mess of things and leave it at that? You didn’t even clean your desk up. Unbelievable. Someone who makes as mistakes as you being so brazen, you are hardly a fit for this company. If you want a future here you will sit back down and finish your job”

“Then I quit.”

I’m not sure what he yelled after me as I ran out of the building. It doesn’t matter. What matters, the only thing that matters is that I made Mary wait. It only takes me about 10 minutes to get to the park and another 3 to find her on a bench. I thought she was asleep at first but as I got closer I could hear her crying and my heart fell. I knew this was my fault. I should have just skipped work instead of just trying to make everything work out. As I got closer I could hear what she was saying quietly to herself.

“...faster, more diligent in looking? Please some back so I can take you away with me, so we can live together forever. Akari, please show up.”

“M-mary?”

I’ll never forget the look on her face. Tears rolling down her patchwork face, eyes red from crying, but most of all, her eyes that looked at me with such despair and longing.

“A-akari”

I threw my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder. We must have stayed like that for an hour, or at least what felt like an hour.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I tried to make work happy and still see you but I kinda blew it.”

She shook her head as she dried her tears. “I’m sorry, I should have had more faith in you.”

“So, what's this about you taking me away?”

The look of surprise and embarrassment she shot me made me smile.

“You heard that?”

“Yup.”

Without a word she took a glass bead out of her bag and showed it to me.

“This lets you reverse a travel door. We could be together but…”

“But what? What’s wrong?”

It looked like she really didn’t want to tell me but eventually she spoke up.

“It’s only to my world, you would have to leave everything behind. I can't ask that,”

“That’s fine

“What?”

I placed my hand on hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

“It’s fine, so long as I can be with you it doesn’t matter where I go. I just want to be with you.

“But what about your life, your family, your job?

“My life here is lonely without you, I don’t really see or talk to my family, and I quit my job tonight.”

The look of astonishment on her face made me want to kiss her so bad.

“Mary, please take me with you.”

She started to cry again as we kissed. It felt like it had been a hundred years since the last time i felt her lips. We kissed for so long, afraid the other would disappear the second our lips parted. Her hands held my face to hers as I pulled her body closer with mine. Eventually we seperated gasping for air. She held the bead out to me.

“So long as we touch this you can come back with me.”

I held her hand with the bead in between us. I loved the look in her eyes, and I’m sure she would say the same. In this moment and so many more to come, we share a look of love for one another.

“Akari, what do you want to do when we get there?.”

I stopped to think for a second. I want to do so much and see everything her world has to offer. I want to try and find my friends from the prison, I want to meet the people she has met since we've been apart. I want to see all the sights there is to see and explore everything I can. But the most important thing I want to do…

Our bodies got pulled in an instant and we were flung to the other side where a woman in a chair sat reading a book. As soon as she saw us she smiled and welcomed us home. On the other side of the door leaving the mostly empty building I saw a strange new sky. I leaned my body on hers and closed my eyes, listening to new sounds and smelling new scents.

“What I most want to do? I want to sleep in the same bed as you again. The same bed with my wife..”


End file.
